


Sabrina and Ethan's Big Night Out

by Ozzie19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: BBW, F/M, Feeding, Mutual Weight Gain, Romance, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/pseuds/Ozzie19
Summary: Art trade with Lord Altros on DA.Sabrina and Ethan go on a date, and love blossoms.
Relationships: Ethan/Sabrina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sabrina and Ethan's Big Night Out

As Sabrina walked out of the Saffron Gym, she couldn't help but remember her friend, Misty, telling her to get a social life somehow. On top of it, the other fellow Kanto female Gym Leaders agreed and got Sabrina hooked onto a "blind date" of sorts. What's more, she had to wear a fancy red dress the was strapless and had a slit exposing her legs.

"Well, it's a break from the monotony I suppose. Maybe the guy is nice..." pondered the psychic. Sabrina didn't really care for looks, despite her winning second place in the Kanto Beauty Contest(Lorelai of the Kanto Elite 4, for the fifth time in a row...). With her psychic powers, she can sense the emotions of others.

After walking for a few minutes, Sabrina has reached her destination, one of Saffron's finest Restaurants: The Yellow Wing.

Sabrina was without a doubt impressed by the selection her blind date(whom they met over e-mail) as the Yellow Wing was one of the most fanciest and most expensive restaurant in the city. Now one thing she knew that her blind date was loaded, but that made the psychic at unease.

'Maybe he is one of the rich cocky types...well...no time to ponder, better head on in' thought the obsidian haired beauty. She walked on in and meet the front desk. The Yellow Wing had a front desk for crying out loud.

"Hi there, I was wondering if the reservation for a Sabrina Hawthorne is on your list?" asked Sabrina to the front desk man. He looked down to check on his PC screen.

"Ah yes. You're other guest as arrived about 5 minutes, please come in" soothed the man as he escorted Sabrina to the dining room, which looked like something out of a palace. Chandeliers, fancy paintings and curtains, ice sculptures, everything. It made Sabrina feel a bit small.

She has reached the table, and to her surprise, sitting down waiting for her in a fancy suit was none other than Ethan Goldstein, the boy who became Johto's Regional Champion and the man who attempted to climb the Kanto Elite 4 ladder at Mt. Silver. But after defeating Cathy Greenspring, Lily Yellowflower, Gary Blueoak(who ascended from Gym Leader to Elite Four) and then to even Lorelai Icemaker, he fell short to none other than the Kanto Regional champion himself: Ash Redside.

The boy turned towards her with a smile on his face. "Hey Sabrina!" He got up and he seemed to have filled out a bit, as if he was chubby.

"Ah, hello Ethan" smiled Sabrina. She walked to him and shook his hand. Upon further inspection, he has gained some weight when they last met.

Ethan's face was still the same, but his belly was a bit wide, in addition to thicker legs and a plumper backside. Still, her psychic powers told her that Ethan is happy to see her.

"I see that you are the blind date Misty set me up for, is that right?" asked the boy. He was still a bit handsome, even with the extra pudge. Sabrina nodded.

"Yes, she set me up as well." They sat down at the table and placed the napkins on their laps and looked at their menus.

"Wanna order first? I'm starving!" said Sabrina. Ever since she was able to get in tune with the cosmos and become enlightened, an odd feeling radiated from her stomach, as if she was hungry. Ethan beamed.

"I was afraid you'd never ask! Don't worry about the bill it's on me" winked the Johto champion. Sabrina was touched by the offer.

"Why thank you Ethan" smiled the psychic. The waiter then arrived. Ethan ordered 3 tofu prime ribs meals, which included mash potatoes and biscuits for each meal. As for Sabrina...

"I'll order a..." her first thought was to say 'garden salad' but something told her to order something more...

"I'll have what my date is having, in addition to two Magikarp filets" finished the psychic. The waiter nodded as he wrote it down and walked off.

"Someone's hungry tonight" chuckled the bigger boy. Sabrina read his emotions, he was attracted no doubt, but also there was a hint of amusement and playfulness as well. Sabrina blushed.

"Well...it's quite stressful being a Gym Leader and all that. And a girl needs to eat" explained the girl. Ethan nodded.

"Cool, cool. So what have you been up to?" asked Ethan as he started to munch on a breadstick, Sabrina took one too. She shrugged as she ate. Once she finished she spoke.

"Ah the usual, challengers here and there. Fanmail. Honing my psychic pokemon and what not. You seem to be rather well and healthy yourself" said the psychic as she reached for another breakstick. Ethan smiled, which Sabrina found....attractive?

"Oh yeah. Life as a champion is great! I live in a villa, I got a few maids, a pokemon practice field. This is the life right here! Although, since I'm not walking around as much as when I was in the hunt for the Pokemon League, I have put on a few" chuckled the champion as he patted his gut. Sabrina sensed happiness and then...disappointment perhaps? She didn't want to make him feel down...he hasn't done any perverted stuff as of yet, not to mention he is genuinely nice. Perhaps he could...?

"Oh don't worry, you look great. More healthy than that last time we fought! In fact, you can call me crazy, but the extra weight...looks rather good on you" smiled the psychic. Ethan looked touched.

"You really think that? My friend Lyra has been egging at me to stop playing video games and exercise, but you think that um..." he puased, blushing and shuffling in his seat. It made him look cute "my fat looks good?"

"Why yes I do. In fact, I have been meaning to ask you: how is the chubby life like anyway?" asked the girl. She has been bored, communing with the cosmos being one of the only habits that she has been doing. Maybe a break from the monotony may be sufficient. She saw herself, with bigger breasts(she was jealous of Claire and Lorelai's bust size, she was a modest B-cup, while those two in the D's.), larger birth giving hips, plumper thighs, a soft round tummy. For whatever reason, Sabrina felt that...she wanted to try this out.

"Well...as you can tell I am a bit 'bigger'. In addition I feel a bit more healthy(as my mom says). There is uh... certain plushness and all to me" the boy paused blushing. The tray with the food arrived courtesy of a Chansey, who bowed and walked off. The couple salivated at the glistening food...

"Wanna put our conversation on hold? The problem of being a chubby kid like me, eat first, ask questions later" chuckled the younger boy. Sabrina smacked her lips, her stomach sending that same strange feeling.

"Of course. Shall we dig in?" asked the psychic, sending a playful smirk.

"Lets!"

And the couple, much to the surprise of other patrons, finished the food which was enough to feed two families in under a half hour. Ethan's belly poked as his shirt rode up, his chair having a little creak due to the 200 pound plus boy. The 115 pound(but not for long...) Sabrina had finished too, the bulge in her belly evident of food.

Sabrina moaned as she rubbed and kneeded her stuffed stomach, filled to the brim with all of the food she had ordered. It hurt, but at the same time it was just so~ good~.

'This feeling...it hurts but yet...it's so good...' thought Sabrina as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

Ethan looked on at his date with transfixed eyes, entranced as the psychic shuffled a bit in her chair as she caressed her rock hard belly. He was starting to feel a bit aroused...

"So uh...got room for desert?" asked the 13 year old boy. Courtesy of his enlarged gut, he can contain more(despite the massive meal he has already consumed). Sabrina opened her eyes and let out a moan.

"For some reason...I am filled to the brim but yet...I feel that I should eat more! Yes Ethan, I would be happy to" she gave another moan "have the last course". Ethan smiled.

"Alright then." He raised his hand for the waiter, who gave him a menu. He checked the desert options which included a Towering Powdered Funnel Cake, a 9-layered chocolate yellow cake, a 12 scoop sundae, and a special hot chocolate chip cookie cake with vanilla ice cream on top! Ethan was salivating...He handed the menu to Sabrina.

"Well Sabrina? Anything you like?" Asked the champion. Sabrina began to read the menu. For whatever reason, she seemed to be transfixed on having one of each, but yet after eating that humongous dinner, how could her stomach, which is the size of her fist, could consume more? Even with the pain and pleasure of being stuffed, she needed more!

"Hey Ethan".

"Yes?"

"May I talk to you after our desert? Oh, and we will share one of each". Ethan's eyes rose up. One of each desert, all big and huge with 1500+ calories! Ethan dumbly nodded. The waiter nodded and took the menu away. Ethan looked confused.

"Hey Sabrina what's up? You can tell me" said the younger bigger boy.

"Well Ethan...you see...I want to try something new for a change." said the psychic, still caressing her belly with one hand and sipping water with her other.

"Go on..."

"The thing is...I wanted to see what it is like...you know..being fat. Being big, being plushy. I've never had such an experience before and I wish to try it out" explained Sabrina. Ethan's eyes rose up. Here, this beautiful obsidian haired psychic wants to get huge, like he is! Besides, it wouldn't hurt having a partner in gaining right?

"Well that's great Sabrina. I support your decision as Johto champion!" said Ethan with a gusto as he undid his belt. He knew he was not going to be needing it soon...Sabrina chuckled with a lady like grace due to his enthusiasm.

"I see then I'm glad. This date has been quite fruitful" She had to thank Misty when she gets the chance.

"Same here! And this is my first date too!" Sabrina cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"This is your first?"

"Well yeah, I've been too busy trying to win the Pokemon League for one, so I didn't have time to get a social life. Then came the responsiblities as champion, challenging other trainers and keeping my title. Then my lounging around at my villa over the past few months. I owe Misty one, that's for sure." Sabrina felt a bit of pride swell up in her, knowing that she is the champion's first.

"Ah! Desert is here!" And the trays of the four meals were handed out by a Chansey onto their table. Despite being stuffed, the couple began to dig in like ravished Grumpigs.

~skip to after the meal~

*RIIIP* Sabrina heard her red dress give a rip around her abdomen section, but at this point she didn't care. She was in a hazy morass of pain and pleasure that she thought her brain would turn to into jelly. Her dress rose up a bit and the tear exposed her belly button. The psychic now looked 5 months pregnant, with a bit of chocolate and sugar smears on her face. She laid back in her chair and breathed in and out, her distended stomach sensitive to the touch, and that is why she continued to rub it.

"Ethan..." she panted. Ethan's shirt rose up, exposing his own navel and soft round belly. He too felt a bit pained due to the stuffing session as he too kneeded the hard flesh. He had just finished paying the bill, which for him was just a small amount due to his large wealth during battling sessions.

"Yeah?" he breathed.

"Could you perhaps help me get to my house? I don't think I have the strength..." moaned the psychic. She couldn't even try to access her psychic powers she was so pleasured and in pain.

"Of-of course" Ethan stood and walked over to the slightly taller girl and supported her by placing her shoulder over his and helped her walk out of the restaurant. Much to Sabrina's surprise, despite for also being in pain for being stuffed to the brim, Ethan had the determination and the strength to get his date back to her house, which took nearly an hour due to the slower pace. Sabrina staggered to the front door and leaned against it.

"Ethan...this night was amazing, thank you so much" smiled the psychic, her powers slowly returning to her as the pain began to recede due to digestion. Ethan rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Of course, any time. Now only if-" he checked his watch and paled. "Oh no!" Sabrina looked concerned.

"What?"

"I missed the last train to Goldenrod, which left 10 minutes ago! Darn!" he cursed, and Sabrina couldn't help but feel guilty. If she hadn't ordered the desert, Ethan would have been on his way home to his grand villa.

"Well...you wanna crash with me for the night? It's the least I can do since you payed for dinner and all" offered Sabrina.

Ethan looked towards her and was touched. Sabrina giggled.

"Think nothing of it. I'm just repaying the favor" replied Sabrina, happy to help. She walked inside, Ethan in tow.

"I can crash on he couch if that feels okay" said Ethan.

"Oh don't worry, I have a guest room available. You can sleep there" toned the psychic, hand on her belly.

"Cool. So you gonna shower first? Ladies first" jestured Ethan as he took off his jack and undid some of the buttons.

"Fair enough. I also have some spare robes if you need one" replied Sabrina as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to wear one" replied the chubby boy as he kicked back on the couch and started watching some TV.

Sabrina walked into the bathroom, stripped down, and stepped into the shower. As she cleaned herself, she couldn't help but leave only one hand to do the rubbing of her belly and the other for mandatory shower tasks(shampoo, conditioner, etc). As she finished and dried herself off, he finally decided. Sabrina the Saffron Gym Leader will be getting much bigger from here on out. Although, there is the matter of her other friends, that being the other Kanto Gym Leaders. They may get concerned or, heaven forbid, be disgusted at Sabrina's new goal. Well they didn't meet a nice boy like Ethan, so she couldn't care less. The boy had genuine affection for her, not some lust for a one night stand, but pure affection.

Eventually, it was Ethan's time to shower so she stepped out of the bathroom, wearing her robe.

"Ethan, showers up!" said Sabrina. She heard walking down the hall and low and behold, her chubby date was there.

"Thanks alot. You heading to bed?"

"Yes. I tend to be an early bird."

"Ah okay. Then in that case..." Ethan gave Sabrina a kiss on the cheek, making the psychic blush.

"Good night Sabrina. Thanks for the date and for the temporary accomidations" smiled Ethan as he stepped in the shower, leaving Sabrina rooted like a statue.

Sabrina then smiled as she muttered a "good night" and she walked on into her bedroom, stripped to her undies, and got into bed.

~the next morning~

Sabrina awoke peacefully, seeing how early it is. 6:17 am. Most people would try to get some more sleep but Sabrina didn't, she was an early bird after all. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom and as she washed her face after grooming herself she looked at herself in the mirror.

All that food from the night before went somewhere, as her flat stomach has began soften up, but additionally, her legs seem to be much thicker, her hips a centimeter wider, and her rear garnering a bit of flesh than yesterday.

'I wonder how much I weigh...' mused Sabrina as she brought out a scale and stepped on it. The last time she was 115 pounds and now...

125 pounds. Sabrina's eyes rose up. She gained 10 pounds in a single night! And as proof of her gain, she has slowly started to become something akin to either a pear or a "bubble-butt" as people would call them. She turned around and slapped her rear, seeing the additional flesh jiggle, which made the psychic happy.

'Gainers gotta start somewhere right?' thought the girl to herself. Now her belly groaned.

"Relax. You'll be feed soon..." smiled Sabrina as she stepped out and walked towards her room to get dressed...

~10 minutes later~

Sabrina was cooking some toast and eggs, wearing nothing but short-shorts, a pick-up bra, and an apron. It would be interesting to see Ethan's reaction. But, she realized that just the meager breakfast wouldn't help her gain, so she decided to garner other food out, such as brownie and cake mixes. She got out seperate glass pans and followed the instructions and placed the batter inside the oven. Two ovens with 3 levels each, which would equate to 3 cakes(gingerbread, spice, and yellow) and 3 brownies. Maybe she may convince Ethan to feed alongside her...

~1 Hour later~ after taking the mixes out of the oven, she letted them cool off and she heard Ethan come down stairs in his robe.

"Hey Ethan. Good morning" smiled Sabrina. Ethan's eye went up and his face red as he looked upon her wardrobe, and then was her butt bigger?

"Uh...morning?" he turned on the TV and lounged. Sabrina walked over and sat by him. He could feel his briefs getting a little tighter...

"Hey Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna gain weight and once I get full, I want you to be my feeder. Don't worry I am sure you can catch the afternoon train, but can feed me? Please?" Sabrina asked. Ethan nodded dumbly as Sabrina walked to the brownie and cake batters and started to ice them over with fattening frosting...

'Going the extra mile for that extra pound' thought the psychic. She had to trays and sashayed over to her date on the couch and the two of them began to feed, Sabrina more than Ethan.

It wasn't long before Ethan had gotten down to the feeding.

While they had started on the couch where Sabrina had gulped down the toast and eggs, Ethan wanted to be gentlemanly in his approach and decided to make sure that Sabrina was as comfortable as possible while she consumed her meal. After she had finished he asked her to go upstairs and get comfortable while he made more food for her to eat.

Gingerly carrying the repast upstairs as best he could, the plump boy went into Sabrina's room to find her on the bed, laying there almost uncomfortably. She hadn't had Breakfast in bed in the longest time and was a bit anxious regarding having her meal. Still she was determined to see her new decision through to the end, besides Ethan was excited about this as well from what the Psychic could feel.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Ethan cooed as he sat beside her and pulled out a forkful of the triple layer cake, Sabrina blushed at his playfulness.

"I'm good, just a little hungry." Sabrina confessed, her cap wearing boyfriend chuckled at this.

"Well don't worry, I'll fix that."

Slowly, Ethans brought the forkful of triple layered cake to Sabrina's mouth, the older woman opened her mouth and ate it. She was impressed with how delicious her cooking was, and was surprised by how gracefully his hand sent the food into her mouth. She had consumed it and let the flavors dance on her tongue before she ate the food, as they progressed Sabrina ate more and more quickly and Ethan fed her more and more quickly. She had finished half the cake when she found that her beloved was going as fast as his cellulite laden arms would allow him, she needed more food though and didn't want to spoil his gesture so she psychically influenced him to feed her faster and more, taking handfuls of food instead of forkfuls.

Within an hour she demolished all of the food and had consumed some of the homemade hamburgers that Ethan had whipped up. Her belly was full, but Sabrina had taken on a masochistic mindset regarding the pains in her belly. She wanted more food even if it pained her, but she decided it would be best not to rush things. As she moaned in pleasure and pain she felt a meaty hand make it's way over her belly. She enjoyed the sensations of gentle touch and a dull ache until her clock struck 1:30 PM.

"Ethan my golden honey, you'll be late for the train if you don't hurry soon. It leaves at two." Sabrina told him.

"I know but I want to make sure you digest every last bite of that feast, my sweet Grumpig."

Something in that name sounded sweet to Sabrina, she might've telekinetically injured anyone else who called her that but coming from her boyfriend it was as if an angel had spoken to her.

"Call me that one more time Ethan…"

"Sure thing, my precious Grumpig." he replied softly.

-An hour later-

"Well...thanks alot of the great time Ethan. I enjoyed it immensely" purred Sabrina as Ethan walked out the door. Due to the meal from the night before, his normal shirt rode up a bit, and he could feel his pants feel a bit tighter. But all the better for the champ and psychic.

"Same here. Oh," He held out his PokeGear. "Exchange numbers?" Sabrina gladly obliged and grabbed her own PokeGear and the two exchanged numbers.

"If you're ever in Saffron, you are always welcome in my home." The younger boy gave her a hug.

"Much obliged. Well, I gotta jet." That sad, Ethan walked away with a slight waddle and Sabrina took in every movement of him. She looked down at her own protruding tummy and smiled.

"I got some catching up to do."

**Author's Note:**

> MAde this a long long time ago. Hope ya'll enjoy this.


End file.
